User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf VS Ragnar Heljarchen
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Welcome back to the new and improved Arena! This week we plan to pit two Nordic Leaders against one another as barbarism faces civility. Will a sharp whit prove to be more valuable than a strong arm? Let us see, for in the Blue Corner we have... Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf A stoic, burly, Nord Tribal Torsdolk is the eldest of three brothers, who rose to the respectable position of a berserker at a young age. With no direct descendants, he treats his Nieces and Nephews like his own direct family. His family was descimated by Clan Cave-Bear who hired a group of bandits to take them out for them, like the sickening cowards that they are. He was later re-united with Vault of Annihilation winner Valkyrie. Happy to see her alive, he resumes his position as Berserker Veteran and acknowledges her as his Matriarch, before heading home to the Vargine Hall in Whiterun to set things up for her awaited return. Torsdolk stays with Valkyrie but finds himself to be concerned about her drive to kill the remainding cowards at Clan Cave-Bear. Tordolk is a strong warrior of great skill, who uses his rage as a means of strength, considering his age, he must be bloody good as the crap warriors tend to die young. How will Clan Ghost-Wolf fair against a respectable leader of the civilized world? Let us see, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Ragnar Heljarchen Ragnar Heljarchen, his full title being Thane Ragnar Heljarchen, Baron of the North '''and also formerly known as '''Ragnar Aakasak,' '''is a Nordic warrior, noble, and founder of Heljarchen Hall. Ragnar was formerly a Baron in Skyrim, who rose up and rebelled against the Empire's laws, protecting his traditions. This got him branded as a traitor and as a result, had him locked away inside the Imperial Dungeon. He was educated in the college of Winterhold, defying his starting off point as a potato plucking farm boy as he learned of the Emperors and old war heroes. He was inspired by Tiber Septim, who made him grow more ambitious as he grew up. He took up the sword and earned his place as a Thane and eventual Baron of one of Skyrim's holds. He planned to rebel against the Empire's rule, overthrowing the Imperial Legion and taking back Skyrim for the Nords, however, he was betrayed by his closest advisor. Ragnar is a skilled warrior and renouned tactician and he isn't afraid to do anything to get the job done. So, which of these two factions will stand tall? Will history repeat itself or will the crowd's demand sway fate itself? And most importantly, will my Argonian recruitor wake up by the week's end? There's only one way to find out... '''Open the polls!' ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf: 5 Ragnar Heljarchen: 6 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena